Tarnished
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: I'm doing different versions of this till I find one that I like... This is the first, others will follow, This one ain't too well done, since it was written in a rush. Please bear with me lol


Hermione laid in her large bed staring at the ceiling. Her brain was in overdrive, thinking about how she came to this point in her life. She gazed over to her husband laying next to her. He looked to peaceful and sweet sleeping there. No worries, no pain, no façade to uphold for anyone. Gently she brushed some hair from his face. He was so handsome to her. In her mind, she didn't deserve him.

About 6 years ago, her and Ron had finally had the argument to end all arguments. In the mist of their argument he had yelled about Lavender being better than she could ever hope to be at pleasing a man. Basically admitting to cheating on her... While she was pregnant. That was the final straw, and that night, she left.

She went straight to Hogwarts and spoke to Minerva about her situation. The now Headmistress, told Hermione she could be the new Transfiguration teacher, since it was hard for her to do both jobs. Even saying she'll take over again when Hermione had her baby, and a few months after. Hermione was in her debt. Minerva just smiled and brought her to her new rooms.

Severus was still teaching potions, and came in constant contact with Hermione for potions through the rest of her pregnancy. They formed a close bond through that time. She had developed a deep liking for the man she once detested, and he seemed to like her as well, not letting her far from his sight when she reached the last month of her pregnancy. This made her smile bigger than she had in a long time.

When she went into labor, Severus was the first one to her side, and immediately took her to St. Mungo's. The look on his face made one think she was going to deliver his own child. He stood by her bed side for the entire labor, and comforted her in between contractions, telling her that she was strong and brave, and how much he loves her. She looked at him the best she could with the smile he grew to love. Thirty minutes later a little girl was born.

The healers had asked who was to be put as the child's father. She looked down, not wanting to give Ron that honor. That was when Severus stepped up saying he would be, if she allowed. She replied with a small nod. Severus gently picked up the small baby in his arms and smiled. Despite having the signature red hair he claimed to hate, he was instantly in love with this child, his daughter now. Her eyes were a dark shade of Hermione's brown, almost black, and he got lost in them. She had never seen him smile that genuinely.

They were married, and he had gotten a new home for his new wife and daughter. He treated Hermione like a queen, and Victoria, like his own flesh and blood. Everyday he would remind Hermione how much he loved her, and how much he loved THEIR daughter, causing her to cry a little everytime. He was perfect. After everything she went through, it didn't seem like she'd ever get someone so amazing, and have that someone be Severus Snape.

Coming out of her thoughts, she looked over to Snape who started moving in his sleep, wrappin an arm around her, and pulling her close to him. A small smile graced her lips, before...

"Lily... I love you so much..." That one sentence brought tears to her eyes immediately. Was he not over Lily? Why'd he marry her if he wasn't? Maybe... She could get answers in his sleep.

"Then why did you marry Hermione?" She asked tentatively. Half not wanting to hear the answer.

"She's the closest to you. You're almost the same, and she even had a child with hair as red as yours. I can imagine that it's our child." He said still sleeping. Amazing how people can do that.

Hermione's world, her heart, everything crumpled around her. She was merely a replacement for someone who was no longer here. He didn't love her. He never did. He said and did all that... To have some semblance of Lily...

The next morning Severus awoke to an empty bed, and an empty home... The only thing he said while he cried "Why did you have to take Victoria? She looked like Lily, and had dark eyes... She could have been ours! Why did you take her away!?"


End file.
